


Pizza

by celer



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celer/pseuds/celer
Summary: The Luidaeg and Toby get pizza. And nothing remotely improper ensues.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



"What is it? Remind me why I haven't killed you?"  
"Pizza. We're going for it. It's probably because I saved your life."  
"Why?"  
"Because I haven't left the house in two days, and you're still a mess."

\---------------

I approached the Luidaeg's lair by foot. I wasn't relying on Danny to transport me, for once. He was a good troll, and he was always happy to help, but I ask too much of my friends, even if they're willing to help out. Today was not a day I needed help. Today was a day for relaxing. I was going to put everything else out of my mind. Even if, today, relaxing meant hailing a normal cab and walking through the rougher part of town that Luidaeg made her locale. Not that I was worried: she certainly didn't want anyone who would try to give her trouble. 

The Luidaeg was looking 18, with overalls and rather punkish boots. I missed punk: all the rage when I fell asleep, but barely around when I woke up. San Francisco was getting wealthier, and slowly pushing out the rebels and counter-culture that defined it. Mind you, the decreased crime rate is nice. "What, not feeling the joy today?" Her acne scars made a twisted smile on her forehead, just for a moment. "That better?"

I decided to take what I could get. "Alright, let's go."

\-----------------

"So why are we here?"

"Because you need pizza."

"If I needed pizza I'd usually order it. Something's up."

"No, Luidaeg, I promise you, nothing is up. I don't need a favor, right now at least, and you need to get out more."

"I get out plenty"

"Aside from Selkies, where the relationship is complicated at best, and me, when do you leave your house?"

"Don't."

I waited a moment, not sure what to do or say. I'd been a bit pushy, but that was reasonable. She was my friend, as well as my ally, someone I owed far too much to, my aunt, and other things beside.

"Don't talk to me about the Selkies. I've told you a little, and you've learned more, but you don't understand. You said you wanted to have a relaxing afternoon with me. Do not fucking push me on this."

"Alright, what would count as relaxation to you?"

"I could always teach my niece something about the world that won't get her killed."

"Surely you have more faith in me than that. And besides, that sounds too much like work."

"No, I don't get to talk about this to enough people. But I don't want you selling this information to your librarian, or telling your squire. These are things you should know, but not everybody should know."

"Like what?"

"I am the eldest of my siblings, and your mother is the youngest. You've killed one, nearly been killed by another, and all in all interacted with more of the Firstborn than anyone with good sense should. Personally, I think it's taken away a bit too much of your sense."

I barely noticed the magic settle around us. "A privacy ward?"

"Yes. I can't do flower magic, but that doesn't stop the sea witch from learning things. Something you would be wise to remember, about your family. The fact that we have restrictions doesn't stop us as much as others might think. You've seen me bring harm to Titania's children often enough, for all that I can't directly harm them. Now, let me tell you of the family, starting with my slightly younger brother."

We talked, I'm not sure how long for. A half hour, at least. It probably wasn't more than two or three hours. And I heard stories. Stories about what life was like, before we became mortals. Amandine had never told me of this, because she had decided that lying to her child was worth it. It filled me with a strange longing, for the world before Oberon had left. The Luidaeg had her issues with Titania, and after the Winterrose I could be understanding, and Maeve's responsibility for the harshness and cruelty of the Undersea left a lot to ask for. But Oberon had understood that we need heroes, and had given us the Law, and even if we broke it and abused it it was much, much, much better than the alternative. The Luidaeg never commented on the modern day in any of this, even when I brought up the topic. "This is the time for stories, not complaints." Her eyes somehow managed to stay brown the entire time, longer than I'd ever seen before, close to my own ash-brown.

We ordered more pizza, and I was once again thankful for fae metabolism and my own active lifestyle. Even if it was a bit more active than I really wanted. Eventually, though, her stories slowed, and she told me it was time to go. "Thank you. I didn't expect to enjoy this, when you were silly enough to call me over nothing. But you needed to learn about your family, and I needed someone to talk to, about the things that I can talk about. I hope you don't hate me, when I need to collect on what you owe me. Remember these times."

With that, we walked out, hailing our separate cabs, going separate ways, until I would see her again, or more likely call her in desperation. I didn't get a lot of days like this, where I could actually try to relax, and actually succeed. Ones where something good happened, and the world became a little brighter, without any assassination attempts or intricate plots or any of the other regular disasters that seemed to define my so-called social life.

\-----------------

I walked up to the house, and May called out "Imposter alert, imposter alert!" There was a bit of jumping as Quentin and Raj lept to their feet, presumably to defend me. They were good boys. "She's smiling! Toby saw the Luidaeg and is smiling! Something must be wrong." I was home, and May's sense of humor was as terrible as ever.


End file.
